


On the Court, In the Locker Rooms, In Lionel’s Office.

by AlyxHavok



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M, ZUDE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much, Jude and Zero cannot keep their hands to themselves, and others notice!</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Court, In the Locker Rooms, In Lionel’s Office.

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are from the awesome VH1 show Hit the Floor!
> 
> Anon Prompt: Zero/Jude one =) Getting caught making out by various people all over the arena because they act just like a couple of 15 Year olds when they are together
> 
> I have no basketball knowledge so I googled some terms.

**On the court:**  
Zero had just finished practice, everyone else had hit he showers, but Zero hung out on the court doing layups.

Moments later Jude arrived, “I thought practice was over?”

“It is, I just didn’t want to shower with the guys, so I am doing layups, waiting for them to leave.” Zero dropped the ball. “But now that you’re here I can entertain myself in much better ways. He grabbed Jude and pulled him closer.

Jude stopped Zero with a hand on his chest, “Aren’t you afraid the others will see us?”

“Jude did you miss the part when I came out. They all know about us. I don’t care about hiding anymore.” Zero again attempted to kiss Jude, and Jude let him, for a moment at least.

Pulling away Jude replied, “Yeah I know, I just mean what if we go too far. I am all for kissing you in public, but sex is kind of a private thing, and we know how you can get.”

“I’ll behave, now shut up and come here.” And just like that they were kissing again. At one point both Zero and Jude lost their shirts. They longed to be closer to one another.

“Woooooo! Take it off!” It was Kyle Hart’s voice ringing through their ears as thy broke apart. “No, don’t let us stop you.” She smiled, “It was just getting’ good.”

“Kyle?” It was Raquel, “I am sorry I tried to get her to leave you two alone, but you know Kyle.” Jude was embarrassed, but Zero was standing tall, unhindered by the appearance of Kyle and Raquel. “But she was right it was getting pretty steamy in here.”

“And as much as I would love to see ya’ll continue making out, the dancers need the floor to practice, so scootch on out of here.”

Zero ran his fingers through his hair before retrieving his and Jude’s shirt. “Damn, Jude. You have been hiding some prime business under your shirt.” Raquel winked. 

“Okay ladies, have fun.” Zero grabbed Jude’s hand and led him off the court.

**In the locker rooms:**

Zero checked the locker room to ensure it was empty, before plunging back for more with Jude, pressing Jude into one of the showers. Jude trying to grab onto something to steady himself pushed the lever of the shower. Water rain down on them as their kiss intensified. Zero pulled away from Jude reluctantly, “We should probably stop now.” Jude looked saddened by these words, “Because I can’t promise to behave anymore, if we continue.” 

Jude grabbed Zero by the waist and pulled him back to him, after shutting the water off. “I don’t care.” As they kissed, Jude ran his fingers along the band of Zero’s shirts, causing Zero to moan against Jude’s lips.

**Outside the locker room:**

“Damn I lost my keys in the locker room.” Terrance tapped Derek on the arm, “Will you help me find them. Jelena will be pissed if I have to bother her.” Derek nodded and they made their way to the locker room.

**Back in the locker room:**

Zero had his back against the wall, eyes clothes as he enjoyed the moment, and Jude was on his knees before Zero, when Terrance and Derek appeared before them. “Woah!” Jude sprang away from Zero as he heard Derek’s voice.

“Don’t you guys knock?” It was Zero who spoke.

“Zero, this is the locker room we don’t have to knock.” Terrance hissed at him. “Don’t you two have a house you can do that at?”

“I could ask the same of you and Jelena?” Zero growled back at Terrance. Terrance made a lunge toward Zero.

Jude jumped up between them. “We were just…”

Derek stepped forward, “Oh, we saw what you guys were doing.” He laughed. “And we don’t have to talk about it.” He turned to Terrance, “Let’s get you keys and go, bro.”

“No, we will go.” Jude grabbed their shirts this time as Zero resituated his shorts.

As they were walking out Zero heard Terrance make a snarky comment about Jude and Derek laugh at it. Jude was unable to catch Zero in enough time. Zero turned back toward Terrance and Derek, “If either of you says another negative thing about Jude, I will destroy you.” Both Terrance and Derek just stared at Zero. In the time they had known him, both had thrown Zero threats, but never the other way. The way Zero said it was almost barbaric. Zero then regained his composure, “And besides you’re both just mad because Jude is a better lay than either Jelena or Asha.”

“Zero!” Jude raised his voice at him.

Zero turned away from Derek and Terrance and shrugged his shoulders, “What’d I do?” He said as he followed Jude from the locker room leaving Terrance and Derek behind to simmer in his words.

“Seriously Zero?” Jude laid into him when they were away from locker rooms. “They don’t need to know about our personal life.”

“You didn’t hear what they said, Jude.” Zero’s brow was furrowed. “I was defending you.”

“What did they say?” Zero moved passed Jude, “Gideon!”

“I am not going to tell you.” Zero stopped walking and said without turning to look at Jude. The pain in Zero’s voice was evident. When he did turn to look at Jude he saw what was going through Jude’s mind, “What they said was not homophobic, it was just Judeaphobic. You are a Kinkade and they seem to have something against all Kinkades now.” Jude turned to look back at the locker room for a brief moment, not noticing Zero moving toward him again. Zero turned Jude’s gaze back to him with a kiss on Jude’s neck. “Let’s go home, change out of these wet clothes, and forget about this okay?”

Jude nodded, then remembered he was at the arena for another reason, other than picking Zero up, “I have to get some files from Lionel’s office, first.”

**In Lionel’s Office:**

“Why can’t Lionel pick the files up?” Zero asked as he closed the office door behind him. 

“Because she is in Fiji.” Jude said as he sifted through the filing cabinets. “She wants me to fax them over to her.”

“Okay, well this is going to sound weird, but I am still turned on from the locker room.” Jude looked Zero up and down for a second, clearly still turned on himself, then went back to the filing cabinets, “So can we hurry this up so we can get home and pick up where we left off?”

“Screw it.” Jude slammed the cabinet closed and made his way to Zero in two long strides, pressing Zero against the door. He tore at Zero’s clothes as he kissed his neck. Zero moaned each time a kiss landed on his flesh. Zero managed to reach behind himself and lock the door, he refused to be interrupted again. Then he grabbed Jude and made his way to the desk. He cleared the desk while Jude did away with his shirt. Zero practically threw Jude down on the desk. He climbed on top of Jude unbuckling Jude’s belt as he did so. He leaned down for another kiss and was about to remove Jude’s pants when the door flew open. And in came Lionel. Tanned and looking radiant. Until she saw the scene in her office. Radiance was replaced by shock. Zero was straddling Jude and Jude was staring at Lionel. “Are you serious?” Zero grunted and leaned forward resting his head barely on Jude’s chest in frustration, “Can I just not get laid today?”

“I am so sorry.” Jude was talking to Lionel. “I will clean this mess up.”

“No,” a smile crossed Lionel’s face. She was happy Jude was finally with someone whom he loved, and who loved him back. “No you will not, Jude. But you also can’t stay here and continue to screw on my desk.” Her smile turning to a smirk, “Take Zero home and screw his brains out.”

“Lionel!” Jude was horrified.

“No, I like her plan.” Zero jumped off of Jude. He grabbed Jude’s shirt and threw it at him, while he pulled his own clothes back on. “I’ll meet you in the car.” Zero left the office with only Jude and Lionel inside.

“Sorry again.” Jude said as he made his way past her. Kissing her lightly on the cheek. “Are you sure you don’t want me to stay and clean up?”

“Go, now!” She barked. And he went.


End file.
